Half Breed
by Lil-Ginger-Snap
Summary: Embry never thought he would Imprint and fall in love, especially with a half-vampire, half-werewolf. But she changed every thing. The girl from his dreams. Story better than summary I promise. EmbryxOC
1. Dreams

**Half Breed**

**EPOV**

_I couldn't keep up with her in human form so I phased. Her long red hair flowed in the wind, her pale skin lightly sparkling in the sunlight. She stopped and turned to face me…_

A loud howl erupted in the distance, waking me from my dream.

"Damn it Jake." I thought. I had been dreaming about this one girl for months now. Whether she was human or vampire I wasn't sure. Every time I came close to seeing her face. Close but no shave as Billy would say.

I grumbled to myself as I got out of bed and tied my sweats to my leg.

"This better be good Jake." I ran out of my house and was soon on four paws.

Jake: _Embry, get to the Cullen's now!_

Embry:_ Good morning to you too, Oh Mighty Alpha!_

Jake: _Very funny. Just move your furry butt._

I ran like the wind and phased back behind a tree. I smelled bacon. I loved it when Edward cooked. I ran inside and saw Emmett and Seth sprawled out on the couch as usual, watching football.

"Sup guys." I called into the living room.

"Embry, dude" Emmett grinned back. "Good to see ya. Big news today."

"Really? What is it?"

"Ask Edward, he'll give you the details." And with that remark he turned back to yell at the television.

I entered the kitchen to find Jacob with Nessie on his lap. At just five years old she resembled a seventeen year old. Her body was really starting to come in.

Edward grumbled at me from behind the stove.

"_Sorry."_ I thought_. "You do nice work."_ He laughed and handed me my bacon.

"So what's the story, morning glory?" I asked, wolfing down my bacon, reminding myself not to eat the plate.

"Maggie sent big news." Jacob answered.

"Maggie? The Irish vampire?"

"Yup, that's the one." Nessie chimed in.

"It seems she's come across four vampires in Dublin that are like Nessie." Continued Edward as Bella entered the kitchen.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. And it also appears that they're slightly different. They're all half siblings due to having the same father, but there's a catch. All of their mothers were werewolves." he replied.

I choked on the last of my bacon so badly that Bella had to thump me on the back.

"Thanks." I replied weakly. That girl is _so _damn strong. "Is this for real?"

"I'm afraid so." Edward told me. "They're all full grown. The youngest is almost twelve; the eldest is twenty three years old. They all resemble seventeen or eighteen year olds … Also they'll be here in 30 minutes."

"That's awfully fast or any vampire, let alone half-vampires." Commented Nessie.

"Maggie told us that two of the siblings have the ability to teleport." Bella explained. I raised my eyebrows in shock

"Let's hope them being here doesn't cause another wolf break out." Jake said to me. "Quil's on his way"

"Wow. This is a lot for 8:30 am." I scratched the back of my head. "I think I'm gonna need some more bacon."

* * *

**Well? This is my first Fanfic sorry if it sucks.**

**Review none the less and tell my your thoughts.**


	2. It's Gonna Be a Long Night

**Chapter 2: It's Gonna Be a Long Night.**

**Tabitha POV**

"Come on Laura!" I shouted up the stairs. "Maggie's gonna be here any minute!"

"I'm coming." She replied as she bounced gracefully down the stairs.

"Is everyone ready?" Toby asked as he checked his watch nervously.

"Yup." I responded.

"Definitely." called Kat as she strolled in from the living room.

"Let's get this show on the road!" shouted Laura, raising her hand up for a high five. I smacked her hand just as Maggie opened and the heavy, wooden front door and entered the foyer.

"You guys good to go?" she asked with a reassuring smile. We all nodded silently.

"Alright. Tabby, Kat … do your thing."

I reached for my sister's hands and helped form a small circle. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I soon felt a familiar rush of air against my face.

I opened my eyes and found myself facing a large expensive looking white house.

"Wow." I said in awe. "That's huge."

"Holy Mother of God!" Laura exclaimed. "That is one freaking huge house!"

"Thank you." Said a velvet voice from our far left. We all turned to be faced with eight vampires, five werewolves and what I assumed to be a half-vampire.

"Welcome." A beautiful man said. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He gestured to the small crowd of people.

"Hello." I responded, my voice shaking slightly. "My name is Tabitha Morgenstern and this is _my _family: Laura, Katja and Tobias." I motioned to each of them in turn. "Thank you for having us on such short notice." I added, smiling.

Carlisle stepped forward and extended a hand, I shook it firmly.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." He smiled back. "This is my wife; Esme, and my children; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella. And this is my granddaughter; Nessie."

My eyes stopped on the last three people he had named. They were the most beautiful and the youngest; the Halfling was smiling at me with nothing but sincerity in her big brown eyes.

"Hi." I said to her. "You must be like us."

"Hello." She replied, still smiling. "Yes, I am. I love your hair!"

"Oh, thank you. Its quite noticeable isn't it?" I laughed, running my fingers through my long red hair.

"Your eyes too, they're my favourite shade of green." She complemented me.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"They're nothing compared to yours." I replied. "I love that shade of brown."

"Me too." Said a tall man to her right. He was tall with russet coloured skin and shoulder length black hair. He was gorgeous.

"This is my boyfriend; Jacob. He's the Alpha of one of the wolf packs here." Nessie gushed, not hiding her affections for him in the slightest.

"Nice to meet you Tabitha." He said shaking my hand, he was boiling.

"Oh please, call me Tabby. It's easier to say." I said.

"You can call me Toby." Chimed in Toby.

"And I'm Kat." Said my sister.

"I'm just Laura." Laughed Laura.

"Come and meet the Pack." Jacob ushered us towards the other four Native American wolves.

"This is; Quil, Leah, Seth and Embry."

The last wolf's eyes locked on mine. A sharp jolt of electricity zapped my spinal chord and I found I couldn't look away.

"Hello Tabitha." He said his voice like satin.

"Hi." I stammered as I forgot to breath.

"Uh, Jake?" Nessie called.

I broke eye contact with the gorgeous wolf to see that, Leah was staring at Toby and Seth at Laura.

"Oh God! It's gonna be a long night!" moaned Quil as I turned my attention back to Embry and grinned like a moron.


	3. Increased Breathing

**Chapter 3: Increased Breathing**

**EPOV**

It was really her. The girl from my dreams. She was so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

She had pale skin, the same as Nessie's but somehow she was way more beautiful. Her dark red hair, which framed her face perfectly, fell to halfway down her back in gentle curls and waves. Her eyes were like emeralds because they sparkled so brightly.

Many freckles dotted around her face, across the bridge of her nose, on her cheeks and even up and down her arms. Her 5'10" frame was perfect. Her waist, the swell of her hips and her long legs were practically making me drool. Judging by other girls I had been with, she was about a D cup.

She was perfect.

Other that the lust to grab her and kiss her all over, I felt an overprotective urge toward her that I had never experienced before. I wanted to hold her, keep her safe and take care of her.

I wanted to marry her, I wanted her to have my children and I wanted us to live together for as long as time permitted.

From what Bella had told me before she arrived, Tabitha had just turned eighteen, and probably looked like an eighteen year old since she was ten. I was twenty one. I hope she didn't mind having an older husband.

Wait! What was I saying!? Husband? Here I was thinking all these marriage thoughts and I hadn't even said hello to her yet.

"Hello, Tabitha." I said. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and her heart beat wildly. I felt as if her eyes could read my soul.

"Hi." She stuttered. God she was beautiful. But then she turned away to look at her family.

"_She's so considerate." _I thought.

Quil said something I didn't catch, I was busy staring at her.

She quickly turned back to me and smiled beautifully.

**TPOV**

He had chocolate brown eyes that were framed by strong eyebrows and some light laughter lines. His jaw line was strong and almost rigid but had now formed a gorgeous neck, tanned and russet coloured lead to broad, masculine shoulders that developed into strong biceps which were folded across his bare chest. The sight of his abs almost made my knees buckle.

The rest of his body, leading down to his bare feet, was perfect. Truly and utterly flawless.

"_Why didn't I straighten my hair?"_ I thought angrily. He didn't seem to mind my messy hair though. He smiled at me. His white teeth seemed whiter against his dark complexion.

His lips looked soft but firm. I wanted to give myself to him; thank goodness I stayed a virgin. I would have jumped him and had him right there on the grass in front of everyone if Nessie hadn't tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um… Tabby? Maybe you and Embry should go inside and talk. I think there's something he needs to tell you." She grinned.

"Uh… sure." I said, my eyes never leaving Embry's.

He took my hand and led me into the house, up the stairs and into a bedroom.

My breathing increased.

* * *

**So thats chapter 3, hope you all liked it. Please keep reviewing.**

**xoxo**


	4. Heated Touch

**Chapter 4: Heated Touch**

**TPOV**

"Don't worry. It's not what you think." My love said. My breathing slowed to a normal pace and I relaxed.

"Oh." Was all I said as I went to sit on the bed. He looked nervous now.

"I'm Embry. Embry Call." He said, extending his hand in a formal manner.

"Well, Embry. Embry Call, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand and felt mine tingle from his touch.

"Look…" he said nervously. "I know we just met but… can I…?"

"Can you what?" I asked.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out, searching my face for an answer.

I didn't respond because I had already pulled him to me and pressed my lips against his.

He complied by wrapping one arm around my waist and tangling the other hand in my hair. I wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed myself against his bare chest. His muscles felt amazing through my top so I moved a hand from his neck ran it up and down his chest. I moaned softly from his heated touch. Soon both of our breathing had become erratic.

I ran my tongue along his soft lower lip and made him moan with pleasure. He pushed me down on the large bed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran his hand up and down my thigh. Nothing between his hand and my skin but my tights. I moaned softly as he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue was even softer than his lips.

I opened my eyes as I began to kiss his neck. I spotted a very predominant vein on his neck. Very predominant and very noticeable. I opened my mouth to bite it, but stopped myself. I threw him off of me and leaped off the bed, running to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry." He stammered. "I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"No! It's not that it's just…"

"Just what?" he asked the confusion clear on his face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very noticeable vein on your neck?"

"Um… no… why? What does that have to do with…?" I met his eyes with mine.

"OH! I tempted you. I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologising to _me_? I should beg you for forgive me!"

"Beg, huh?" he said with a cheeky grin.

I felt myself blushing furiously.

"Look… maybe I should explain exactly why I brought you in here..." He said hastily.

"I think I know exactly what you meant by bringing me here." I grinned.

"No! Well, I mean yes, but no!" he choked out.

"Relax, I'm joking." I laughed.

"Oh." He let out a breath.

"Why did you bring me in here?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said shamelessly. "Also I imprinted on you."

"You did what?"

"I imprinted on you. It's how a Quileute wolf finds his soul mate, his reason for living, his life. You're my soul mate." He stated clearly

My mind was whirling around like that house in The Wizard of Oz. He was my soul mate: 'The One.'

I smiled like an idiot and suddenly found it hard to speak.

"Really?" was all I could muster to say.

"Really." He replied confidently reaching his hand out to take mine. His large warm hand made me tingle all the way down to my toes. I looked into his eyes and felt like I had known him forever.

I stood on my toes to press my lips against his. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing himself against me.

I sighed internally and thought; "I could probably get used to this."

* * *

**You know the drill please keep reviewing :)**

**xoxo**


	5. The Bonds of Sisterhood

***Mumblebee make sure you read my note at the end. But only after you've read the whole story.***

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Bonds of Sisterhood**

**TPOV**

I pulled out of Embry's embrace and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Um…I should probably see where my family is." I mumbled.

"Oh right." He agreed with a smile. "Sure."

He led me out of the bedroom and down the stairs to a large open room containing a beautiful grand piano in it, which Nessie was tinkling on while Jacob watched.

I immediately noticed the large group of people seated on some plush looking sofas.

Laura, my younger sister, was talking rapidly to the guy named Seth who was gawking at her. Toby had a beautiful girl, who I believed to be called Leah, sitting on his lap.

Some more tanned people had arrived whom I hadn't met yet.

"Embry!" one of the new people called.

"Hey, Paul." Embry replied. "What are you doing here?"

'Well, we all came to meet the new pack, slash coven, and I kind of imprinted on one of them." He grinned.

"Really?" I piped in. "Which one?"

"Me." Answered Kat, who, bounded over to Paul's side.

"Oh my God! No way!" I screamed and hugged her tightly.

"I know. Leah imprinted on Toby and Seth imprinted on Laura." Paul smiled.

My heart stopped.

"What?" I whispered. "How old is Seth?"

"Um, he's twenty." Answered Paul.

"What!?" I screamed. "She's only eleven!"

I ran over to Laura and yanked her away from Seth.

"Hey!" Seth protested. "What the hell are you doing?"

He tried to grab Laura but I growled loudly at him.

"Tabby! What's wrong?" Laura shouted at me, clearly confused.

"He's eight years older than you! There is no way this is happening!" I yelled back.

"So?" she answered stubbornly,

"Hmm…let's see. Seth? Are you a virgin?" I asked him.

"Um…" he gulped. " No, but I…"

"See! You are _not_ losing your virginity at eleven." I reasoned.

"You're just saying that because you're a virgin too." She pouted. "And I'm almost twelve."

"Yeah and? So what? I wasn't ready. Which means you're _defiantly _not ready." I replied calmly.

"I could help." Jacob broke in.

"You could? How?" I asked.

"I could tell him not to have sex with her until she's like sixteen or something. I am the Alpha; he has to listen to me." He stated.

"Make it seventeen." I smirked.

"Tabby!" yelled Laura.

"You wanna make it eighteen?"

"No." she mumbled.

"Seth." Called Jacob. Seth walked over, his face grim.

"You are not allowed to have sex with Laura, penetrative or other, until she turns seventeen. Do you understand me?" he said. The power in his voice made me shiver slightly.

"Yes sir." Replied Seth, wincing slightly.

"Good." Jacob said, a smile breaking out on his face, "Now let's eat. I'm starving."

Nessie laughed. "You're always starving."

Laura scowled at me whilst I grinned back at her.

"Humph. So mush for the bonds of sister hood." She huffed.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story, I know I'm loving writing it. Keep subcribing and reviewing. xoxo**

**PS: Shout out to my best friend: talulabellecaramel‏ (aka: Mumblebee) for encouraging me to write this. She always praises my short stories even when I'm doubting myself. She read this Fanfic when it was still scribbled on A4 pages in my refill pad and she also had the honour of becoming one of my first subscribers. ****Thank you for everything Edel. ****Love u always xoxo**


	6. Prodding and Pulling

**Chapter 6: Prodding and Pulling**

**TPOV**

The next day Embry called round to the Cullen's to see me.

"Hey." He said, making me melt.

"Hi," I breathed.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight?" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"Great." He grinned. "I have to patrol right now, but, I'll pick you up at seven." He bent down and kissed me softly, making my head spin.

"Bye." He murmured. "I'll see you at seven."

"Bye." I whispered.

The moment he had closed the front door behind him, it hit me. I was going out on a date with the man of my dreams.

What would I wear? How should I do my hair?

I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"Alice." He called softly. "Tabitha has a date."

A squeal came from the second floor of the house, and the next thing I knew; Alice was beside me.

"Oh my goodness! We need to get you ready! What time is he picking you up at?" she squeaked.

"Seven o'clock." I answered.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "We don't have much time!"

"Alice, it's only eleven o'clock in the morning, we have eight hours." I laughed.

"I know it's not as much time as we want, but, I can work around it." She smiled.

And with that she flew me upstairs and sat me in a salon style chair in the bathroom.

"Alice, I'm kind of scared." I said.

"Don't be sweetie. He's going to think you're beautiful no matter what you look like." She answered.

"Um…no, I didn't mean of him not liking me, I meant I'm scared of you." I laughed.

She giggled along with me until Nessie and Laura came in to see what was going on.

"What's up?" inquired Nessie.

"Tabby's got a date with Embry," Alice answered before I could.

"Ooh! Can we help?" she said, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed.

* * *

After seven straight hours of prodding and pulling, apparently I was acceptable.

I was wearing a black skirt with white stars on it and my white Kings of Leon t-shirt with twin cherries on it. Black tights with white knee high Doc Martins. My hair was straightened to perfection, pulled into a ponytail, and I had on thick waterproof eyeliner and mascara with green eye shadow (to accentuate my green eyes.)

The last half hour was torture, until finally, Embry arrived.

At seven o'clock (on the dot) the door bell rang. I leaped up and yanked the door open.

There he was in all his muscular glory – _Oh my God! I SO did not mean to think that!_

He was wearing dark jeans with a light blue long sleeved shirt and converse. His hair was tied at the base of his neck with an elastic band. He was wearing what I assumed to be a wolf's fang on a necklace.

He was so gorgeous. I had a sudden urge to skip the date and just… "Oops. There I go again." I thought.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled; he then swept me up into his arms and kissed me passionately. I blushed.

"Hey yourself." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You ready to go?" he murmured against my lips.

I nodded and stepped outside, closing the front door behind me. He led me to a battered dark green truck and opened the door for me.

"So, what kind of movie do you want to see?" He asked, driving the car off of the Cullen's property.

"I don't mind. I'll see whatever you want. I don't even know what's out."

"Okay. How about something scary?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"If you think I'm the sort of girl that let's herself get roped into seeing a scary movie by a guy, just so I'll end up with my face hidden in his shoulder the whole time then…"

His face fell.

I continued "Well then you'd be just about right." I smiled cheekily, moving closer to him.

He started laughing so hard that the entire truck shook.

"You're sly." He noted. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you."

"Well only if you insist." I flirted shamelessly.

He chuckled and put his arm around me. I moved into his warmth and kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled me closer.

* * *

**Please review, favourite and subscribe**

**xoxo**


	7. The Date

**Chapter 7: The Date**

**TPOV**

After almost buying out almost the entire concession stand, we went upstairs and prepared ourselves for the movie. This movie's previews probably could have given me nightmares.

In the first five minutes I managed to shriek like a small puppy, causing Embry to chuckle and me to scowl, until he put his arm around me that is.

I scooted over as far as the theatre seats would allow me. I inhaled his scent of mint and butter (from the popcorn) and I reached up to place my mouth on his neck, flicking my tongue against it.

I was pleased to see that in doing this, I caused Embry to moan quietly.

The popcorn bucket suddenly disappeared and his hands were now on my waist squeezing the flesh there gently. I moved my mouth to kiss his and was greeted by his lips furiously attacking mine.

I sighed into his mouth and pressed my tongue against his lips. He parted them immediately and I explored his mouth with my tongue. He moved to pull me onto his lap but I pulled away.

"Embry, there's other people in here." I giggled.

"Actually we're the only one's up here, every one else is on the ground floor." He whispered huskily.

I looked around to see that we were, in fact, the only people on the balcony of the theatre.

"Oh well in that case…" I said.

I moved so that I was straddling him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

I giggled and attacked his lips again. His hands moved to cup my butt, in turn, pressing me closer to him.

I still didn't feel close enough; I wanted more; so much more. I wanted to be with him (You know in the biblical sense).

I knew he felt the same way, or at least _part_ of him did. I could feel him hard against my leg, and it was completely turning me on.

"Shit." He said breathless, pulling away from the kiss. "Sorry." He blushed.

"It's okay." I suddenly felt brave. "You wanna get outta here?"

"Um… sure." He replied uncertainly.

"Can we go to the beach or something?"

"Whatever you want baby." He smiled.

We quickly left the theatre and got into his truck. It only took ten minutes to get to First Beach, but it must have seemed like a lifetime to Embry because I was nibbling and kissing his neck the entire time.

When we reached the beach I hopped out and ran towards the waves. Embry caught me before I could get there. He pulled me to him and lifted me up to reach his full 6'6" height.

"I like your hair wavy." He said, catching me off guard.

"Really?" I asked, truly surprised. My hair was _really_ wavy naturally. "Alice said it looks better straight."

"I don't care what Alice thinks." He growled lightly. "I like it down, too." And with that he reached and pulled the tie out of my hair so that it fell around my shoulders.

"Well, I could say the same for you wolf boy." I smirked, pulling the elastic out of his hair. His dark glossy locks fell messily around his face.

"Much better." I commented, smiling at him.

"Indeed." He smiled back. "You wanna sit and talk or walk?"

"Let's sit and talk, only somewhere a little more private." I said seductively.

"Well." He gulped. "There's a little cave around there." He said pointing to the left. "But we would need to swim to get to it."

"Around there." I asked, pointing where he had pointed.

"Yup."

"Okay, no problem. Hold on to me."

"Tabitha, what are you…?"

I closed my eyes and felt a familiar rush of air against my face. I opened my eyes to find myself standing in a small cave.

"Whoa. I forgot you could do that." Embry said, his voice echoing off the cave walls.

"Sorry, I'll warn you next time." I laughed.

I looked out across the water using the light provided by the crescent moon.

The light shone off the water, it actually looked inviting.

"Can we go swimming?" I asked suddenly.

"What? You don't have a bathing suit." He laughed.

"So? I don't need one. I can swim in my underwear." I replied, pouting slightly. "Turn around."

"Tabby…" he started.

"Nuh-uh, turn around." I commanded.

"Fine." He said, exhaling loudly, turning and covering his eyes.

Within seconds I was in nothing but my matching bra and underwear, black with white polka dots. Simple, but extremely cute.

"Okay, you can look now." I sang.

He turned around and his mouth fell open. His eyes scanned up and down my half naked body, I could hear his breathing and heartbeat increase.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, whilst trying to cover my body.

"Nothing." He stammered, shaking his head. "You're just so beautiful."

"No, I'm not." I whispered.

He walked over to me and cupped my face.

"Yes, you are. You are _so_ beautiful, Tabby."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He answered, smiling down at me.

I reached out and began to unbutton his shirt slowly, my eyes never leaving his. I pulled his shirt down his arms and off his body. I moved to his jeans, but he got there before me. They were off in a flash. He was in nothing but a pair of black boxers now.

He wrapped his arms around me and slowly pulled me to meet his lips. I tangled both hands in his hair, while he ran his hands up and down my body, making me shiver.

I moaned softly and felt him pick me up bridal style.

I knew what was coming, I grasped onto him tightly and felt him jump. I was submerged in ice cold water immediately.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 7 I hope you all liked it. Review and subscribe please!**

**xoxo**


	8. The Date Part Deux

**Chapter 8: The Date Part Deux.**

**TPOV**

The water was freezing, and, had I been human I probably would have passed out from the cold. Thankfully I was far from human.

When I resurfaced I couldn't see Embry and immediately began to panic.

"Embry?" I called. There was no reply. My eyes scanned the surface of the water as I searched for him. "Embry?! EMBRY?!"

I heard a soft chuckle come from behind me. I realised what had just happened, and I was furious!

I turned to face him and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Aw, come on Tabby. It was just a joke." he reasoned, attempting a cheeky grin.

"Well, I didn't find it remotely funny." I turned my back on him. I then felt his strong arms snake their way around my waist and I caved.

"Fine. I forgive you." I mumbled. He spun me around and kissed me, I was more than happy to comply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"So..." he started.

"So... what?" I asked.

"Well, I want to know everything about you so... 20 Questions?"

I laughed at his childishness. "Sure. Why not?"

I moved out of his embrace, causing him to look a little disappointed.

He began grilling me none the less. "Okay. Favourite band?"

"That's easy." I replied, floating in the water with ease. "Kings of Leon."

"Hmm, not bad."

"How about you?" I asked.

"Green Day. Hands down!" He continued. "Favourite food?"

"Pizza with Parma ham on top. You?"

"Anything Emily cooks. She's Sam's fiancé, He's the Alpha of the other pack. Your favourite movie?"

"Interview with the Vampire." I laughed at the obviousness of it all. "What's yours?"

"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. I love martial arts. Um... Let's see..."

"Favourite memory?" I chimed in.

"That's easy." he chuckled. "Meeting you."

"That only happened yesterday." I laughed.

"Yeah well, it's true." he was blushing now. I moved closer to him.

"Um...How many questions do I have left?"

"Hmm, I've lost count." I grinned moving even closer, flirting shamelessly. He soon caught on when a similar grin to mine appeared on his face.

"Oh. We'll just have to scrap the game then." he sighed dramatically.

I was right in front of him now. "Or start a new one," I whispered against his lips.

"Mmm..." he growled softly.

He began to kiss me with a fury and a passion I had only ever dreamt about before. I suddenly found myself becoming unbelievably turned on. Underneath the water his hands lovingly, but furiously caressed every inch of my skin that he could reach. I moaned quietly as he softly bit my neck.

"Em-Embry...?" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah?" he replied, his breathing was heavy.

"Can we go back to your place?" I asked nervously.

He froze in place and looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing full well that was what he wanted too.

"Positive." I smiled.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry It's been so long since I uploaded, but I hope you enjoy this.**

**Please Favourite and Review. Reviews = Love!**


	9. Calm and Collected Or Not

**Chapter 9: Calm and Collected... Or Not.**

**EPOV**

When Tabitha said she wanted to come back to my house with me; I couldn't believe it.

I had never wanted anyone so badly in my life, and I had only known her two days.

I still barely knew her, but I knew I truly loved her with every inch of my being. And that was enough for me.

As I drove both of us back to my place my hands shook while they gripped the steering wheel. I gulped nervously and risked a quick glance at Tabby. She was staring out the car window, watching the tall trees as we zoomed past them. Her breathing was perfectly normal.

Why was I freaking out? When I had had sex before, and gotten amazing feedback from all four girls.

I knew Tabby was a virgin, because her sister had said so the day before. And she looked calm and collected.

I didn't want to disappoint her sexually. How much of a loser would I look like then?

**TPOV**

I stared out the window and tried to regulate my breathing. I clasped my hands together to keep them from shaking. I focused on the trees, all the while trying and failing to block out my own thoughts. I loved him so much more that I ever thought possible. I wanted to give myself to him.

But suddenly, a wave of terror washed over me. What if I couldn't satisfy him sexually? Why did I need to be so cocky all of a sudden and ask to come over? How much of a loser would I look like then?

As we pulled into the driveway I took a deep breath to steady myself.

Embry turned off the engine and got out of the truck without a word. He jogged around to my door and opened it for me. Staying silent, he took my hand and led me up the porch steps and into the small house.

Once we were inside he turned to face me. "It's not much, but its home." he said, blushing slightly.

I looked around the small living room and noticed each nook and cranny had more character in it than the last. It was more heart-warming than any house I had been in before. There were photographs everywhere; of the wolf pack, of Embry with an older woman I assumed to be his mother. A massive shelving unit held a huge stereo and was overflowing with books and CD's. The couch was covered in a massive throw blanked that had a giant picture of a wolf on it.

"I love it." I finally spoke.

He took a deep breath and gave me a disbelieving look. "You do?"

"Yes. It's perfect. It's just the kind of place I would love to live in." I said, still staring st everything.

"Would you?" he breathed.

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"No, I mean. Would you maybe... I dunno, wanna move in with me? And live here?" He asked, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "Embry, do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Tabby, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too." I smiled

And with that he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. At that moment I was filled with so much love and devotion, that I couldn't help but let a small tear trickle down my cheek.

At that moment, Embry pulled back looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I sniffed. "I'm just so glad I found you."

He smiled and kissed me again. After a few seconds the kiss deepened and I remembered why I asked to come over in the first place.

I looked up and saw that Embry's eyes were filled with lust and want. I watched him swallow slowly before he spoke.

"Baby? Do you want to come upstairs?"

"I thought you'd never ask?" I smiled and kissed him again before he took me by the hand and brought me upstairs.

* * *

**Reviews = Love ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I primise to post again, soon.**

**xoxo**


	10. Pleasure

**Chapter 10: Pleasure.**

**Author's Note: BTW there's a slight lemon in this chapter. So, to those of you who may be faint hearted... I'm advising you to be weary.**

**TPOV**

I was led into a small bedroom with blue walls and a double bed in the center of it. Embry's room with Embry's bed in it.

I felt my breathing take a turn for the worst.

Embry noticed immediately and cupped my face in his hands.

"Baby, we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to." he said with concerned eyes.

"No." I whispered. "I want this. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much... but, are you positive about this?"

"Absolutely." I laughed shakily. "It's all I've been able to think about since I first met you."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." he replied, his voice huskier than before.

I reached up and caressed his cheek while he smiled lovingly back at me.

I leaned in and kissed him hungrily, he returned the favour and kissed me back with as much vigor as I hoped he would.

Embry's hands found their place on my waist, only to be disrupted when he pulled my t-shirt over my head, which was still damp from swimming. And in doing so; he broke our lips apart. He ran his rough, calloused hands up and down my now naked back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

I removed my hands from around his neck to unbutton his shirt, kissing my way up and down his chest. I pushed the shirt over his tanned, muscular shoulders slowly whilst admiring the view.

When the shirt had been discarded, I looked up at him through my eye lashes only to see that his eyes were smouldering with passion. He captured my lips with his. As our tongues fought for dominance I moaned softly into his mouth.

This must have been the breaking point for him because at that same moment he lifted me up, his hands on my ass. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and held on as if at any moment he could disappear.

He carried me over and gently placed me, sitting up, on his bed, kissing my forehead and the tip of my nose. I smiled at him and beckoned him closer.

He pulled his Converse and socks off, then took my boots off for me. He reached around and unzipped my skirt pulling it down my legs along with my tights.

He kissed his way back up my legs and I was suddenly so thankful to Alice for making me wax them this morning. As soon as his face was level with mine, I unbuttoned his jeans, pushed them down his legs and off his body.

We were both in nothing but underwear now. We simply stood admiring each others bodies. I could see a growing bulge in Embry's pants, which made me blush.

I lay back on the bed and he crawled on top of me. I could tell he was being careful not to put too much weight on me because he was resting hands on either side of my head.

He began kissing my neck softly, I felt my whole body heat up, from the inside out and I knew what I needed.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied, pulling away from my neck. I knew he thought I had changed my mind, I could see the doubt in his eyes.

But instead I said the three words we both wanted to hear.

"I want you."

And with that he pulled me towards him and reached behind me to my bra strap, which he unhooked with expertise. He threw it behind him and caressed my breasts. He then kissed them and began moving downwards. He hooked a thumb on either side of my panties and pulled them off, throwing them towards where my bra had landed.

He pushed me backwards and seemed entranced by me. I was laid out naked in front of him, terrified of what he thought. So when he spoke you can understand how pleasantly surprised I was.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he breathed.

I pulled his face to meet mine and kissed him, savouring the way he tasted, the way his lips and tongue moved together in perfect synchronisation.

I took the plunge and reached towards his boxers and pulled them off completely. And what I saw both stunned and pleased me. His _thing_... you know what I'm talking about, was _huge!_

I reached down cautiously and stroked it, causing Embry to close his eyes and growl softly.

He pushed my back down onto the bed and kissed my forehead once more.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he slowly pushed himself inside of me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself form crying out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Tabby. Oh God, I'm so sorry," he sounded pained, attempting to pull back out.

"No." I whimpered. "I'll be okay, really. I just need a second."

Several seconds passed while I tried to adjust to his size, all the while Embry looked at me as if he had just ran over a kitten.

"Embry, I need you to move. Please." I gasped.

He began to move slowly in and out of me for a few minutes as the pain slowly subsided.

What I felt next, I did not expect. _Pleasure._

It felt good. Really good. So much so, that I was moaning softly underneath him.

"Faster." I moaned, wrapping my legs around him in an attempt to feel him completely. He was using a faster pace now and we were both moaning and gasping for air.

"Tabby, I can't last much longer." Embry choked out, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

I could feel pressure building within me, like nothing I had ever felt before. I began moaning uncontrollably, trying to relieve the ache he was causing inside my body, inside my soul.

He froze and groaned at the same moment I felt a firework explode inside of me. We stayed like that for I don't know how long before he smiled and kissed me tenderly, falling onto the bed to the right of me.

"You're amazing." he whispered in my ear, putting his arms around me. I snuggled into his side and kissed his chest.

"Embry?" I asked, my fingers tracing unrecognisable patterns on his chest.

"Mm hmm?" he replied.

"Can we do that again? Tonight?" I giggled.

He turned to look at me and laughed. "Like I said before; You're amazing. Of course we can, baby. Whatever you want."

I smiled, satisfied and content, and kissed him, thanking him silently.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet! =) **

**Reviews = Love!**

**xoxo**


End file.
